


His Rey of Light

by PandaBubbles22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Badass Rey, Childhood Memories, Cute Rey, Emo Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Finn and Poe being gay, Finn is lost tbh, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jealousy, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Kylo needs love, M/M, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey is confused af, Rey needs love, Slow Burn, Unresolved Emotional Tension, has elements of the original plot, kylo has family issues and so does Rey, much angst, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBubbles22/pseuds/PandaBubbles22
Summary: When they touched hands it was like there was a current rippling between them. It wasn't painful it was just a new feeling for Ben.It was warm.“You never told me your name.” Ben mumbled.The girl looked up at him and smiled.“My name is Rey.”Although he didn't know it then, those five days Ben spent on Naboo with the girl named Rey would become the only happy memories he would have for years to come.orKylo Ren feels himself at a crossroads between the light and dark when a girl called Rey destroys all his expectations. He's conflicted about his feelings for the girl that captured his heart so many years ago.





	1. The Day We Met

Ben Solo had grown up only knowing the endless darkness of space. He was born in space and he was pretty sure he would die in space. He was born to Han Solo and Leia Organa.

They desperately wanted a baby. When Ben was born, his parents already knew he would be strong with the force. So they decided to send him to his uncle, Luke Skywalker, to train under him. 

Ben Solo was an exceptionally fast learner, he was extremely smart and everything came easily to him. He picked up training very fast and became adept at controlling the force. The one thing he couldn't control were his emotions, which led to sudden outbursts of anger, which made Luke and his parents very nervous.

Ben's heritage could be cause for concern because of his very strong ties to both the light and the dark. Ben himself didn't feel attachment to either. He felt he was somewhere in between. 

He felt suffocated by everyone's expectations of him. First he had to live up to his Mother and Uncles legacy. Everyone always told him he was destined to become the greatest Jedi of all time. Ben never got a say in if he even wanted to be a Jedi though. 

When he was 6 he remembers saying to his mother, “Mommy why don't you want to spend time with me?” His mother's answer was, “Darling mommy is busy please go busy yourself doing something else.” It wasn't just that one time. It was like this constantly his parents gave him vague answers and always left him alone. 

He was always lonely. He had never met any kids his age or even played games, his childhood was pretty much non-existent. His parents were always off saving the galaxy or some bullshit and Ben always felt extremely worthless because of them. He more than resented them, but hid it under his facade of pointless smiles and long dark hair. 

The worst was when they would have resistance meetings and his parents would drag him out and parade him around for other resistance leaders to see. They were always priding themselves about being ‘such good’ parents. They always talked highly about Ben like they really knew him. 

Ben would cut them some slack since their life, especially his mothers had never been easy, but he was still a child that deserved love. He thought that his parents would understand him more than anyone since his father lived his life before as a wandering bounty hunter. 

Only Ben knew the truth of their never-ending quarrels and fighting matches. His parents were not the perfect duo everyone thought they were. They often fought about small things and sometimes about even more important things. Ben's only moments of happiness with his parents were when his mother would tell him stories of her adventures on the Millenium Falcon and how they beat Darth Vader. Who conveniently happened to be his late grandfather.

Ben was truly a loner the only joy in his life was spent dreaming about growing up and leaving it all behind. The resistance, the Jedi, his parents, all of it. 

On Ben’s tenth birthday, he couldn't care about anything else but the fact that he would be able to touch solid ground for the first time. Space was all he knew. The only wish he had ever had was to go to a planet, any planet, it didn't matter to him. His parents were still apart of the resistance and a new evil had risen. 

Him and his family were constantly on the run and Leia feared for him the most since he could be very impressionable at such a young age. Luke granted his wish telling him that they would go there, but only for a short amount of time. To Ben this short time was more than enough. 

The planet they picked was the beautiful planet of Naboo since the resistance had strong ties there. 

When Ben stepped off the shuttle his entire world changed. He had never seen such beauty in his life. He had heard stories of his grandparents, Anakin and Padme, and how much Naboo meant to his late grandmother. As she was once Queen of the beautiful planet. Ben bent down to run his hands through the grass. He had only seen pictures of this all. 

There was a great body of clear blue water and Ben had never seen so much green in his life. 

“Master Luke I will be right back!” Ben shouted to his Uncle who was by the shuttle a couple hundred feet away. 

Luke opened his mouth to say something but closed it.. This was good for Ben he thought quietly to himself with a small smile. 

Ben ran farther into the forest. He could feel the wind and the heat on his face he felt so happy, so peaceful. Most of all he felt truly free.

A small voice knocked him out of his serene moment. 

A girl. 

She was standing in the meadow ahead of him, she looked about 8 or so, she had a stick in her hand waving it about. She looked like she was concentrating very hard, she was wearing a ragged blue robe. 

“I am Rey of the Jedi and you cannot defeat me!” the girl screamed charging and waving her stick at nothing. 

Ben couldn't help it, he laughed. 

The girl turned around at the sudden noise. Her face turning bright red at being caught doing something like that. 

Ben could finally see her features more clearly, she had short light brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. 

“W-Who are you?” the girl asked. 

Ben softened...the girl almost looked scared. 

“I’m uh Ben.” Ben said awkwardly, not knowing how to address the girl.

“Well hello ‘uh Ben’.” the girl said laughing.  
Her laugh was like a light twinkling sound and it made Ben strangely happy. 

“You're holding it wrong.” Ben said quietly. 

“What do you mean?” The girl asked. 

“The lightsaber..er.. stick...your position is wrong....” The dark haired boy answered, awkwardly trailing off. 

“Oh.” said the girl, a little caught off guard.

“Here let me show you.” Ben said walking toward the girl. He held his hand out and wrapped it around hers moving the stick in the correct way and repositioning her hands. When they touched hands it was like there was a current rippling between them. It wasn't painful it was just a new feeling for Ben. 

It was warm. 

“You never told me your name.” Ben mumbled.

The girl looked up at him and smiled. 

“My name is Rey.” 

 

Although he didn't know it then, those five days Ben spent on Naboo with the girl named Rey would become the only happy memories he would have for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um hi..... wow this is so fucking weird tbh. I've been apart of the Star Wars fandom for a while, but I only got into Relyo recently (Idk wtf Ive been doing with my life up until now) anyways I have finally gathered up the courage to post a fic. I've liked the idea of Relyo since I saw The Force Awakens in 2015, but the new movie really sealed the deal. I got home after seeing the Last Jedi and idk my fingers just started hitting the keys and here I am so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I hope you will all welcome me into the Reylo fandom ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> ~B


	2. How it All Starts

Rey grew up on Naboo. She never knew anything about herself. She worked for the royals, she was their gardener to be precise. She had grown up without any family. Rey has let's say ‘special abilities’. If it were just the force the inhabitants of Naboo wouldn't be so scared. She could do other things too. She was bilingual and knew binary. Not only that but she could make plants grow, partially the reason for her being their gardener at such a young age. She had grown up in an orphanage and at five she was handed over to the royalty of Naboo due to her abilities. 

Living with the royals wasn't too bad she didn't get paid but in exchange she got food and a small bed next to the other workers. She would be lying if she said she wants curious about her parents and family she always believed that they had a good reason for leaving her there. 

She didn't have any possessions or sentimental items. She idolized the Jedi though. Sometimes the resistance leaders would come to the Palace and talk and have meetings. She liked to listen in sometimes. The Queen had a soft spot for her so when she was discovered, she got away with just a warning. 

Rey had always heard the resistance leaders talk of the Jedi and the force. Rey always wanted to be a Jedi but the problem was that she couldn't use the force she could do all these amazing things but she couldn't even do the one thing she wanted to. At some point she just gave up trying. 

One night she had a dark nightmare about fire and people screaming. She was quickly woken away by another working girl. When Rey woke up she couldn't believe her eyes. All around their room were thick thorny vines they surrounded the whole room and they stemmed from her bed. After that incident they kicked her out which led to her living in the forest for some time by herself. She grew her own food and practiced fighting using a staff she fashioned out of old wood and spare metal parts. 

One day she was startled by a tall boy with dark black hair and a crooked smile. He had big ears and it made Rey smile. She was happy that the boy reciprocated her smile. She later found out his name was Ben. He showed her how to properly fight. He would go away for most of the day and come back at night. He never spoke about where he was from or why he was on Naboo the only thing Rey knew was his name and that he was good at fighting and at that point that was more than enough. All she needed was a friend. 

Not all good things last. After 5 days Ben had to leave and that was the last time she saw of the boy. 

Many years went by and suddenly Rey was 16, she had made money selling vegetables and plants. She eventually owned her own little flower shop. One day though, things went very wrong. She was on her way to get more soil for the plants and then she was grabbed from behind she thrashed and screamed to no avail her attacker held her tightly. The last thing she saw was the lush forest before she passed out. 

When she woke up she only saw a blaze of red and orange. Her head hurt and she touched it and her hand came back red and wet with blood. Fire engulfed the beautiful forests. Rey didn't even get the time to cry she scrambled up to run. 

She sprinted through the forest and then she looked up. There were ships. She recognized them,they were TIE fighters and X-Wings. She finally understood.The First Order was attacking Naboo. She finally got to the edge of the forest before she tripped and fell. 

She rolled over and looked up. Right in front of her face was a blaster held by a stormtrooper with a handprint of blood on his helmet. Rey closed her eyes and hoped for a quick death. Some time passed and she opened her eyes. The stormtroopers hand was shaking. 

Rey decided to speak up. 

“W-Why aren't you killing me?” she finally asked.

His reply surprised her. 

“I cant, I just can't.” The stormtrooper swiftly threw his helmet off. To reveal a dark skinned and frightened man. 

Rey was utterly speechless and astonished. She finally got off the ground the sound of blasters, fighting and explosions ade her ears ring. 

There was only one explanation for the way this man was atting and Rey finally got it after racking her brain for a minute.

“You are with the resistance right You must have infiltrated the First Order.” she said. 

The man looked confused for a second. 

“Me with the resistance? O-Oh yeah im with the resistance.” he said sounding a bit unsure. 

“What your name?” Rey asked. 

“Oh my name is FN-” the man stopped he really couldn't tell her his name was FN-2187 or she would figure out he's not with the resistance. 

“FN? Is that short for something? Like Finn?” Rey asked. 

“Y-Yeah my name is Finn yeah Finn.” The newly named Finn answered. 

“Okay Finn well we have to figure out how to get out of here right now!” Rey shouted. 

That was until something caught her eye it was Orange, white and rolling. 

Rey knew what it was immediately, it was a BB unit. 

She quickly ran over to it. 

These were the moments where binary was helpful. The small robot made a few noises or Noises from Finns point of view. In reality he was communicating. 

“Hey Finn this droid says he's with the resistance and he has a message and he wants us to help him.” 

Suddenly the droid revealed a hologram. From what Rey saw it looked like a map. 

“This must be very important information.” Rey said looking at the droid. 

All of a sudden things got very quiet. Rey turned around. 

At least 30 stormtroopers surrounded them led by a silver colored one. 

“FN-2187 why have you left your post?” the silver one asked. 

“Hand over the droid.” The stormtrooper insisted. 

Rey looked at Finn with wide eyes. Then she said the only thing she could think of to say. 

“RUN!” she started to sprint with Finn and the droid. 

The stormtroopers opened fire on them. Rey suddenly felt a stinging and burning sensation on her right leg which made her drop to the ground like a fly. 

Finn and the doid kept going for which Rey was thankful at least one of them would survive this.   
Rey finally made it back up trying her best to run away. 

Rey’s leg burned like hell and she wanted to scream so bad so she bit her sleeve to muffle her voice. She had gotten far enough away by crawling to hide from them. She slumped against a tree. 

She tried to stand up. She still had her staff so she used it as a crutch and started to hobble. 

Rey suddenly heard a twig snap and she quickly dropped to the ground. 

Suddenly she was staring at black boots and she looked up even farther to a black mask. 

The next thing she knew she felt weightless and it all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so bland I promise it will get better later on.....well maybe. 
> 
> Idk. 
> 
> Let me know how you like it...comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Next chapter will be based on the interrogation scene. 
> 
> ~B


	3. Pain

When Rey woke up she couldn't move. She looked around. She was in a chair with heavy locks holding her down. In front of her sat the thing in the mask from before. 

 

She shook the restraints a bit, but they didn't budge. She furrowed her brows in frustration. She had always wanted to get away from her life in Naboo but this was not what she had in mind!

 

“It's useless trying.” came the deep voice from the mask. 

 

“Why am I here?” Rey asked. 

 

“You got the droid to show you the map.” The man said standing up and walking closer, making Rey shiver a little. 

 

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” Rey said. 

 

“Don't you dare lie to me!” The man screamed. 

 

Rey knew he was familiar, but it didn't click until just then. Some of the nearby shopkeepers would talk about the First Order and the people within it. This man must be Kylo Ren, the young apprentice of the Sith Lord Snoke. 

 

After a pause. The man turned back to her. 

 

“You know I can take whatever I want.” He reached out, close to her. Not touching her though. 

 

All of a sudden Rey felt a great pressure on her head. He was trying to use the force to invade her mind. 

 

“It seems part of your childhood is missing from your memories or blocked…. but I can sense other things.” 

 

Rey blinked she was sweating and her head was pounding. 

 

He got closer to her face almost touching her ears. 

 

“You’re lonely, you suffer from horrible nightmares and yet you have nothing.” He whispered. 

 

“You don't know anything about me!” she screamed.

 

“Oh I know so much more about you then you can imagine…” Kylo Ren said obviously baiting her. 

 

“So sad and so worthless…” He whispered.  

 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Head.” Rey said clenching her teeth. 

 

Kylo Ren pushed his hand closer. 

 

“Why and how are you resisting me?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Why wouldn't I.. a monster in a mask is trying to invade my thoughts to help him murder countless innocent people.” Rey said trying to steady her breathing. 

 

The man almost laughed. 

 

“Innocent? You believe the rebels are innocent? They probably have more blood on their hands than me .” He said. 

 

“And as for the mask..”

 

He suddenly reached up and his mask made a sighing noise. He took his mask off. 

 

Rey was ready for some horribly mangled face. Instead she got a dark haired and well built face. If he wasn't trying to kill her she would almost say he was handsome. 

 

“You must have some type of connection to the force to be able to resist.” He said. 

 

Rey's ears perked up. 

 

“You still aren't as strong as me though.” 

 

Kylo Ren resumed trying to get inside her head. 

 

He felt a resistance and he looked at her face. She was pushing him out unconsciously and then he felt a great pressure on his mind. She was reading his mind but how? 

 

“And you… you’re so scared of not being good enough. You are frightened that you will never be as powerful as Darth Vader!” she yelled. 

 

Kylo quickly released his hold on her mind. She had gotten him. 

 

Being undermined by a girl, a girl who was nothing made him very angry. Rage boiled in him and he raised his hand. He was force choking her.

 

“You will never talk to me that way again or I will kill you without a second thought!” 

 

Rey couldn't breathe she could only see black spots.. She was going to pass out. 

 

She pulled herself back together just in time to save herself from fainting. She watched as he walked out. 

 

She was so surprised… She had the force? But how? She managed to resist him somehow. 

 

Rey knew she had to figure out how to escape. For now she could resist him from getting the map out of her mind, but he had only begun the torture. 

 

Rey was unsure what to do. She only had basic fighting skills but she was good with any type o technology...maybe she could figure out a way to unlock the restraints. 

 

She looked down at her hands that were held firmly in place. 

 

Then she craned her neck to look behind the chair where she was held. There was a lone stormtrooper. 

 

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. 

 

“Release me.” she said firmly. 

 

All she got was a chuckle. The stormtrooper walked up to her until he was standing right in front of her face. 

 

“You think you’re funny?” He asked. 

 

Rey looked at him up and down he had a blaster in his hand..if she could just get it maybe.. 

 

She focused intently on it and suddenly she felt a weight in her hand she had the blaster she hurriedly pulled the trigger shooting the stormtrooper in the foot. 

 

He yelped and she twisted her hands and closed her eyes she prayed to something that this would work she aimed it at the restraints on her feet and when she was done with that she twisted her hands up and aimed at the ones on her wrists. She half smiled when she realized that she had not blasted her hands off. 

 

One she was free she quickly shot the hobbling stormtrooper once more. 

 

She ran out of the room and into a long hallway, her leg was still not fully healed so she had a bit of a limp. She then hid around a corner when she saw two stormtroopers and a droid approaching. She held her breath as she waited for them to pass. 

 

She quickly ran from her hiding spit when they had finally passed and gotten far enough away. 

 

Rey quickly realized that she would be lost, she need a map of this place if she was to understand where she needed to go to find a ship to get her off the base. 

 

She saw a door labeled ‘S. Control Room’. She ran to hide around a pillar when she saw the door open and someone walk out she slid in quickly after they walked out in the opposite direction. 

 

She held up the blaster when she entered and to her surprise there were no stormtroopers or others inside. She quickly went to one of the screens and opened it. She hacked the passwords and security systems. She had grown quite fond of technology during her time in Naboo and regularly came across many different types of droids and weapons. Sometimes she would take odd jobs and fix things. 

 

She finally was able to pull up a map, she heard footsteps so she looked at the map one last time before shutting it down and crouching down. Two people entered and she could hear them talking something about General Hux. As they walked in she crawled out when they had their backs turned. 

 

Rey tried to remember the map from memory as she limped down the corridor. The pain in her leg was once again becoming unbearable she made a right and then a left, she came to the door that should lead her to where the ship hangar should be. She was actually very concerned that she could be wrong as she only had one chance to look at the map. 

And very wrong she was indeed. 

 

When she finally got the door to end she realized she had more than made a small mistake. In front of her was not only Kylo Ren but also the General Armitage Hux and finally the Sith Lord Snoke she knew of them due to the pictures of the First Order some of the loyal Rebels would bring to Naboo. 

 

Rey quickly tried to back away but her body would not even budge. 

 

“Ah young Rey…..I had just gotten wind of your escape and it seems you have already found your way back to us.” said Snoke who in Rey’s opinion was even uglier in person he looked as if his face and body had been dipped in acid and set on fire. 

 

Fear gripped her body. 

 

“It seems as though you were not very willing to give up the map you young Kylo Ren but I wonder if a little “push” would help you remember.” Snoke said. 

 

Rey suddenly heard screaming it took her a second to realize that it was herself that was screaming the pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. She actually wanted to die, it hurt so bad it felt like a thousand knives stabbing her continuously. 

 

Suddenly it all stopped and she dropped to the ground like a fly. 

 

“Would you be willing to tell us now?” Snoke asked and Rey looked over to Kylo Ren who wasn't even looking her in the face. 

 

Rey looked up at Snoke with her face wet with tears. 

 

“Never.” 

 

If you had asked Rey why should didn't give up and tell them right then she wouldn't have known. Why would she risk her life for a resistance that had never done anything for her? That had shut her out. She didn't know. All she know was that she finally had a purpose and she intended to carry it out… whatever it took. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. 
> 
> ik its bad but let me know what you think....


End file.
